closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Orbis Communications
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams Logo captures by Eric S. and Shadeed A. Kelly Video capture courtesy of Eric S. Background: Orbis Communications was a television distribution company that was founded in 1984 by Robert Turner. On August 28, 1987, Orbis became a wholly owned subsidiary of Carolco Pictures after Turner sold Orbis for $15.4 million. On September 17, 1991, Multimedia, Inc. acquired the assets of Orbis including the TV movies and the first-run syndication rights to The Joker's Wild and The $100,000 Pyramid hosted by John Davidson. Orbis would later be merged into Carolco's TV unit in 1991. Today, most of the TV movies and series are owned by NBCUniversal except for Movin' On is owned by the Peter Rodgers Organization and the Orbis-distributed Live Aid concert, which is now held by the Warner Music Group. 1st Logo (1984-1988) Orbis Communications Nicknames: "Spinning Atom", "Early CGI Atom" Logo: We see a picture of an atom, which spins clockwise. The atom zooms in, and then the picture flashes. Two rings appear, one of them partially cut at the side. (They also represent the initials "OC") The two rings rotate to the left of the screen, where the words "RBIS OMMUNICATIONS" slide in from the side of the rings. FX/SFX: The spinning atom, bright flash and name slide-in. Music/Sounds: A high synthesized keyboard fanfare, with wind-type sounds in the background. Availability: Very rare. Was on various syndicated programs, including The Spiral Zone and on season 1's The Kidsongs TV Show along with the Warner Bros. Records logo. Was recently spotted on the DVD of the TV pilot of Grafitti Rock. It's also seen on some episodes of Movin' On on RTV. Also seen on the series Hangin' In. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The zoom-in and flash may startle some. 2nd Logo (1988-1991) Orbis: 1988 Nickname: "Galaxy Beam Lights" Logo: We start off on some random planet in the middle of some unknown galaxy. We see two beams of light hit some pink light to form the Orbis Communications atom-shaped logo with the byline "A CAROLCO PICTURES COMPANY" at the bottom of the Orbis Communications logo. After the logo forms from a yellow beam of light going left to right, we see a small beam of light coming from bottom to top and two others about the same size going from left to right. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The way the sound effect, animation, and music are made for this logo is indeed pretty cheesy. Music/Sounds: Some electronic sounds which are for the beams and lasers, and the music is a deep, but soothing synthesizer tune. Availability: Extinct. Was on the 1990 revival of The Joker's Wild and the first season of the 1991 revival of The $100,000 Pyramid. Scare Factor: Low. The way the SFX is used for the logo seems like it may startle someone, but it's an alright logo. 3rd Logo (1991) Logo: An in-credit text that reads:Orbis-$100K Pyramid: 1991 Distributed by ORBIS COMMUNICATIONS, INC. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end title theme of the show. Availability: Extinct. Seen only on the first season of The $100,000 Pyramid with John Davidson. Scare Factor: None. Category:Carolco Pictures, Inc. Category:Television Category:Television production companies in the United States